


Tricking My Boyfriend's Brother

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating Prank, Chenle and Renjun are siblings, Chenle has plans, Fluff and Angst, Jaemin and Donghyuck watch too many prank videos, Jisung is also whipped, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Renjun is gonna kill Jaemin for making his didi cry, YouTube, YouTuber Na Jaemin, but its because he loves Jisung so much, chenle is oblivious, chenle is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Full Title: "Tricking My Boyfriend's Brother Into Thinking His Boyfriend Cheated on Him!"“Lele, are you sure you’re okay?” Jaemin asked, trying to make himself sound overly concerned. Chenle chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his neck.“Yes,” he trailed off. “What’s going on? This isn’t about my test, is it?” Chenle asked, looking around for his older brother. With Renjun still in the kitchen, it gave Jaemin enough of an opening to grab his hand and look at him. Chenle caught his eyes, smile now wholly wiped off his face.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 290





	Tricking My Boyfriend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin's prank time, truly a by product of too much prank video watching on YouTube. If you have any pranks you'd like to see Lele pull to get back at Jaemin, let me know! (Devious pranks preferred. He's gotta go high to get back at Jaemin for this one!)

“Welcome back to Jaemin’s prank time!” Jaemin shouted, laughing as his boyfriend startled in the background. Renjun glared from where he sat at the living room table, paintbrush in hand. 

Oops.

“You’re paying for a new canvas,” Renjun whispered in the background, attempting to salvage his painting. 

“Sorry, baby,” Jaemin pouted, though his attention was still on positioning the camera right. Renjun shook his head and mimed stabbing Jaemin in the background with his paintbrush. “Anyway, so, prank time! I decided to get back at my boyfriend’s brother for the prank he had me pull on my sweet, innocent Renjunnie.” Jaemin said. Renjun buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“None of this was my idea, Lele,” Renjun said. 

“And yet it’s still going to be the most devious prank I’ve ever done. Today, at Donghyuck’s insistence, we are doing the ‘tricking my boyfriend’s brother into thinking his boyfriend is cheating’ prank.” Jaemin said, much too fast to be understood. “Go follow Donghyuck by the way, Full Sun, link in the bio. If I remember.”

_ Jaemin, in fact, did not remember.  _

“So, Chenle is coming to visit in about half an hour. I’m going to run up to him and coo all over him, telling him I heard what happened with Jisung. He’ll be confused, I’ll say Donghyuck told me all about the dude he saw Jisung with. Then we’ll see how it goes,” Jaemin said, smiling deviously into the camera. Chenle wasn’t as inherently jealous as Jisung, so Jaemin was curious to see how he’d react. 

If they’d done the same prank on Renjun, Jaemin would’ve been dead, joke or not. He shivered at the thought.

“If he cries, I’m killing you,” Renjun said without looking up from his painting. Jaemin shivered at that, too. 

“Okay, but if he cries, you can’t give away the prank,” Jaemin said. Renjun glared at him. “Okay fine. Tears and the prank is over.” Renjun went back to painting.

So overprotective.

“What should I do until he gets here?” Jaemin wondered, looking around. “Ah, I’ll call Donghyuck and pretend to be talking to him about Chenle and Jisung. That’ll break the ice.” Jaemin said, plopping down on the couch and dialing Donghyuck’s number. He picked up on the second ring.

The two spent the next twenty minutes idly chatting before the sound of Chenle’s car door shutting was heard. Jaemin quickly changed the topic of conversation, winking at the camera. 

“Oh, I can’t do this, Minnie,” Renjun whined, head in his hands. Jaemin momentarily panicked.

“You don’t have to! Just don’t say anything,” Jaemin said just as Chenle’s keys jangled outside the door. 

“I’m going to make ramen, he’s going to need it,” Renjun said, lifting himself up and running to the kitchen. The door opened just then, a smiling Chenle skipping his way into the house. 

“ _ Gege, I’m here! _ ” Chenle called in Chinese, kicking his shoes off and hanging his backpack up on the wall. Jaemin lowered his voice down to a whisper but gave Chenle a small wave. “Where’s Renjun?” Chenle asked, plopping down on the couch next to Jaemin. 

“He’s in the kitchen,” Jaemin said, trying to keep his voice more subdued. Chenle immediately noticed his tone, his smile dropping a little. “He thought you could use some ramen after you know...what happened.” Jaemin watched as Chenle’s forehead crinkled in confusion.

“What? Is it my exam? It was only a C, I can do better next time!” Chenle said, immediately more chipper. “My  _ gege _ is so doting. I’m sure anyone else would’ve just told me to be grateful I passed.” Jaemin knew Chenle would be a bit clueless, so he decided to up the stakes early.

“Hey, Hyuck, I’m gonna call you back. Chenle’s here,” Jaemin whispered, and Donghyuck was overly dramatic in his response.

“Oh no, I hope he’s okay. Give him lots of love for me,” Donghyuck said, causing Chenle to give a small chuckle. Jaemin agreed and hung up the phone.

“Hyung, it was just a test. Physics is hard. Besides, Jeno-hyung promised to study with me for our next test so it should be fine!” Chenle said, leaning over to grab at the tv remote. Jaemin was quick to grab his wrist and guide the remote back down. “Hey, Renjun-hyung promised to show me a new Animal Crossing video.” Chenle pouted. The sight of Jaemin’s downturned face had him openly confused.

“Lele, are you sure you’re okay?” Jaemin asked, trying to make himself sound overly concerned. Chenle chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his neck.

“Yes,” he trailed off. “What’s going on? This isn’t about my test, is it?” Chenle asked, looking around for his older brother. With Renjun still in the kitchen, it gave Jaemin enough of an opening to grab his hand and look at him. Chenle caught his eyes, smile now wholly wiped off his face.

“I heard what happened with Jisung, Lele,” Jaemin said, and Chenle’s mouth dropped, his hand tightening around Jaemin’s. 

“Something happened with Jisung?” Chenle asked. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to hide from me. I can’t imagine how betrayed you must feel,” Jaemin said, almost laughing at the crooked smile Chenle now wore.

“What?” Chenle chuckled. “Jisungie and I are fine. The only reason I feel betrayed is the fact he doesn’t do the dishes!” Chenle said, shaking his head. Jaemin sighed and looked down at his feet.

“Lele, you aren’t really letting him come back after that, are you?” Jaemin asked. Chenle looked around again for Renjun.

“Can I go find Renjun? You’re freaking me out a little,” Chenle said, going to pull his hand away from Jaemin’s grip. 

“He’ll be back. I’m just worried. We’re all worried,” Jaemin said. 

“Hyung, nothing happened with Jisung and I. He’s at dance right now with Jeno. He just texted me an hour ago,” Chenle said, showing Jaemin the quick I love you text Jisung had sent him. Part of Jaemin hadn’t been prepared for the amount Chenle and Jisung talked outside of their own home. 

“Goodness, Lele,” Jaemin said, changing tactics. “Donghyuck didn’t tell you?” Jaemin tried to look as if he couldn’t believe their friend wouldn’t tell Chenle something so important. Chenle laid back on the couch and shook his head.

“I haven’t talked to Donghyuck-hyung in a few days,” Chenle said, shrugging.

“I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you, Lele,” Jaemin said, sighing dramatically. Chenle leaned back up and tugged on Jaemin’s sleeve.

“If Donghyuck is telling you things about Jisung and me, I’d like to know,” Chenle said, suddenly much more serious than Jaemin remembers him being capable of. “Did he tell Renjun this too? Whatever it is, it has you worked up.” Chenle said. 

“He didn’t, but I told Renjun what he said,” Jaemin said, trying to look guilty. 

“Why didn’t Renjun tell me?” Chenle stiffened, his back straightening and head cocking to the side. 

“We thought you already knew,” Jaemin shrugged. Chenle shook his bangs out of his face and set his jaw, looking at Jaemin expectantly.

“Well? What am I supposed to know?” Chenle asked. 

“Should we wait for Renjun?” Jaemin asked. 

“No, Donghyuck is telling you, not Renjun. I want to know what he told you,” Chenle said. Jaemin internally cheered. Renjun would’ve never been able to keep this going.

“Well, Donghyuck said that yesterday when he went to the gym, he saw Jisung with another guy,” Jaemin said, looking up to gauge Chenle’s reaction. His whole face scrunched up, and it only took a moment before Chenle was laughing. 

“So? Jisung has friends that aren’t me,” Chenle said, shaking his head. “Is that really what this is about? Jisung hanging out with a friend at the gym?” Chenle asked. Jaemin was shocked but continued on. 

“Lele, Donghyuck said they were doing more than hanging out,” Jaemin said. Chenle rolled his eyes.

“I’m not really in the mood to hear you guys accusing my boyfriend of cheating,” Chenle said. “I think I’m going to find Renjun. Good to see you, Jaemin-ssi,” That hurt. Chenle was already so mad that he’d dropped the hyung after his name. 

“Wait!” Jaemin said, grabbing Chenle’s arm. Sweet, sweet Chenle just looked down at him. He didn’t even try to rip his arm away. “Lele, I’m serious. I know you trust him-”

“I do trust him. With my life. He wouldn’t cheat on me,” Chenle said, only a tiny bit of bite in his words. 

“Donghyuck saw Jisung kiss him,” Jaemin said, a little louder than necessary. He heard something crash to the floor in the kitchen just as Chenle’s eyes darkened. 

“Jisung wouldn’t cheat on me,” Chenle said, sounding still as sure as before. “Since when does Donghyuck-hyung even go to the same gym as Jisung? Last I remember, he and Mark go to places almost half an hour from where Jisung goes.” 

“He went because he’d just come over here,” Jaemin said. 

“Does he have proof of this?” Chenle asked, clenching his fists at his side. Jaemin was afraid his angel child would actually hit him. 

“He has a photo,” Jaemin lied. Chenle bit his lips, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

“It wasn’t him,” Chenle said, finally ripping his arm out of Jaemin’s grasp. “Where’s my phone? I’m going to call him.” Chenle ran off, picking up his bag and digging for his phone. Jaemin ran after him, trying to keep him from dialing Jisung’s number.

“Wait,” Jaemin said, taking the phone from Chenle’s hands. 

“Give me my phone!” Chenle yelled, voice breaking as more tears fell silently down his cheeks. 

Renjun was going to kill him. 

“No, you need to calm down first,” Jaemin said. 

“You’re telling me my boyfriend kissed another man yesterday at the gym, and you want me to calm down?” Chenle said. It didn’t take too long before the tears flowed down his cheeks, his breathing hitching as he sobbed. “ _ Gege, _ ” Chenle sobbed, and in seconds Renjun was tearing out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“I told you not to make him cry!” Renjun shouted, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Chenle, baby, it’s okay.”

“Jisung- _ Jisung _ ,” Chenle tried to speak, but he was cut off by another sob. Renjun shushed him. 

“Baby, Jisung didn’t do anything.  _ Right, _ Jaemin?” Renjun said, glaring at his boyfriend. Chenle looked up at him, puffy-faced and red-eyed. 

“No, he didn’t. It’s a prank,” Jaemin said, feeling bad but still trying to smile. Chenle’s face crumbled even more, and he buried his face in Renjun’s chest, letting out another sob. 

“You’re lying,” Chenle said. Renjun pointed over to the still rolling camera, and Jaemin ran to get it.

“Look, Lele,” Jaemin said, showing him the camera. Chenle looked it over, seeing the record light on and the time on the footage.

Still, he cried into his brother’s shoulder. 

“Goodness, Lele,” Renjun said. “I told you I’d kill you if he cried.” Renjuns said, pointing a shaking finger at Jaemin. 

“I really didn’t expect it to be this bad,” Jaemin said, running to get Chenle’s phone. He hit call on Jisung’s number, still up from when Chenle had tried to call him.

“Hey, baby. I’m almost done with dance, I’ll be home soon,” Jisung said as soon as he picked up. 

“Hey, it’s me, Jaemin-hyung,” Jaemin said, trying to block Jisung from hearing Chenle’s crying in the background.

“Is that Chenle crying?” Jisung asked. 

So much for trying to hide the sound. 

“Yeah, I may have gone a little too far on a prank?” Jaemin said. 

“I’m on my way,” Jisung said, shutting his car door loudly. 

“Can you talk to him? Renjun can’t even get him to calm down,” Jaemin said. 

“Yeah, give him the phone,” Jisung said. Jaemin walked over to the still sobbing Chenle.

“Chenle, it’s Jisung,” Jaemin said, handing the phone over to him. Chenle took it immediately and sobbed loudly, startling everyone.

“Sungie?” Chenle said. They couldn’t hear the response, but Chenle immediately started taking deeper breaths. Once his breathing was back to normal, Chenle launched into an explanation of his crying. From the weird questioning to Donghyuck’s story, down to a word for word retelling of what Jaemin had told him. 

“Goodness, Lele, they really got you, huh?” Jisung said, and everyone’s eyes widened. Chenle chuckled wetly.

“They did. I wasn’t that mean with Renjun!” Chenle sniffled.

“I told you they’d get you back, love,” Jisung said, and Chenle smiled sadly. 

“They for sure got me back,” Chenle said, walking over to Jaemin until he could lean his head down, wetting the fabric of Jaemin’s shirt. 

“Did I win?” Jaemin asked, earning a scoff from Renjun. Chenle just sighed and nodded.

“You win. But I already have ideas,” Chenle said, lifting himself up to wink at Jaemin. Uh oh. 

Somehow Jaemin wasn’t sure he was ready for a real prank war. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
